


Академия Morsmordre

by Aquamarine_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_S/pseuds/Aquamarine_S
Summary: Гарри отправляется в засекреченную школу в поисках очередного хоркрукса. Что он почувствует, обнаружив там тех, кого считал погибшими? Куда заведет его расследование? И сможет ли он справиться с возложенной на него миссией?Предупреждение1: происходящие события разворачиваются после 7 книги. Но автор позволяет себе не учитывать сомнительный эпилог;Предупреждение2: сцены жестокости и насилия, возможны смерти героев;Предупреждение3: будет много Гарри Поттера и Снейпа, а так же новых героев





	1. Chapter 1

Сегодня.

Все что приходит в голову, когда меня выбрасывает портключом в полумиле от мрачно возвышающегося строения — мне не выбраться отсюда живым. Гоню от себя трусливые мысли и внимательно оглядываюсь. Как и следовало ожидать, местоположение не определяется никаким заклинанием — слишком сложные охранные барьеры и высокого — кто знает, насколько — уровня темная магия. Высоченная ограда, массивные ворота и мощнейшие магические щиты, что ощущаются даже на таком расстоянии, не способствуют улучшению моего настроения. А чего я ожидал от логова последователей Риддла? Тайное название этого учебного заведения — академия Морсморде. Инстинктивно вскидываю голову и облегченно выдыхаю — в облачном небе ни малейшего намека на Темный знак. Можно ли считать сей факт хорошим предзнаменованием? Хотелось бы надеяться. Силовая защита по периметру едва слышно потрескивает, когда я приближаюсь к границе леса.

Погода здесь словно вторит моему поганому настроению: порывы ветра сдирают с уже почти оголенных ветвей последнюю листву, вздыбливают поверхность многочисленных луж и нещадно треплют полы моей новой, сшитой на заказ, форменной мантии. Слишком холодно для первых чисел октября, слишком мрачно для простого учебного заведения — эта отвратительная чрезмерность подавляет. Магглы назвали бы такое место проклятым.

Все, что от меня требуется в ближайшее время — убедительно сыграть роль юнца, наделенного недюжинным талантом дуэлянта, наследника малоизвестного, но старинного рода Эсти. Он настолько чистокровен, что аж зубы ломит от понимания, кем теперь надо будет прикидываться двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Даже мыслить придется его категориями. И на метле держаться так, словно древко подобной же было проглочено мною при рождении. «Ты сможешь, Гарри! Сосредоточься, не впервой в гадюшник лезть!» — говорю себе, пытаясь не думать о том, что никогда особо и не умел притворяться. Но ведь не напрасно же специалисты из нашего отдела бились над моими манерами две недели! Я справлюсь, тем более, есть ради чего стараться.

Интересно, встретятся ли мне там знакомые лица? По оперативным данным, в академии полно бывших дурмштранговцев, да и слизеринцев хватает, тех, которые покинули стены Хогвартса сразу же после окончания войны. Их никто не отчислял, но, видимо, не по нутру было учиться под постоянным надзором со стороны представителей властей. Что-то я зациклился на слизеринцах; гоню от себя неприятные воспоминания, мне ведь сейчас не до отвлеченных ассоциаций. Хватает и того, что над головой кружит стая всполошенных ворон, будь они неладны! Теперь раньше времени ко мне привлечено внимание привратника.

Не знаю, кому пришло в голову разместить учебное заведение в старом, выхолощенном ветрами строении, но неким чувством юмора этот человек, определенно, обладал: многочисленные колонны и барельефы пестрят оскаленными пастями химер и клыкастыми ухмылками гарпий. Бросаю недовольный взгляд на вытянувшуюся физиономию охранника при виде знаменитого вензеля МакМилана на моем пропуске и решительно преодолеваю мощеный каменными плитами двор. Массивная дверь главного корпуса неохотно поддается под моим нажимом и, пронзительно скрипнув, толкает меня в спину, когда я переступаю порог. Против ожидания, в холле оказывается тепло и по казенному упорядоченно. Полы начищены так, что глаза слепит.

— Имя? — дорогу преграждает верзила в серой униформе. Заметив внушительный чемодан с фамильным гербом, он брезгливо кривится и окидывает оценивающим взглядом мою фигуру. Внушительной комплекцией мой нынешний облик похвастать не может: ни особого роста, ни большущих бицепсов, лишь сухощавое сложение бойца да врожденная ловкость. Полиморфным зельем я накачан на сутки вперед, а потом придется регулярно потреблять леденцы от якобы астматического синдрома — новейшая разработка министерских зельеваров. Талантливые ребята, кстати, умудрились снабдить меня не только полиморфной составляющей, но еще и бодрящими пастилками, ведь придется часто ночами не спать, шпионить и подслушивать. Леденцы их, между прочим, намного приятнее на вкус той гадости, что на втором курсе варила Гермиона. Она, безусловно, гений во всех отношениях, но сваренная ею вонючая субстанция, как оказалась, содержала уйму ошибок. Надеюсь, об этом моя подруга никогда не узнает.

— Эсти. Роберт, — представляюсь я. Теперь еще приосаниться и смерить дежурного презрительным взглядом.

— Группа?

— 3 «А».

Его компаньон удивленно присвистывает, тыча друга локтем в бок. Он впечатлен: в группы «А» попадает лишь элита, сынки тех, кто может похвастать своей принадлежностью к Ближнему кругу. Они здесь в чести, но мы скоро это упущение исправим, не будь я Гарри Поттер.

— Пропуск! — верзила пока не торопится стереть с физиономии презрительную ухмылку, ему по рангу не положено заискивать перед новичками. Взгляд у него нехороший: колючий, въедливый и злорадный какой-то. Я ему не понравился, и он спешит мне об этом сообщить пренебрежительным жестом. Делаю вид, что не заметил, мне сейчас нельзя привлекать лишнее внимание со стороны администрации. Вытаскиваю зачарованную карточку, под пассами его палочки она видоизменяется, проступают строчки и подпись МакМилана. Над пропуском серьезно поработали ребята из спецподразделения, и теперь никто не сможет установить, что это подделка.

— Надо же, по личной рекомендации, — цедит сквозь зубы тот, что ниже ростом. — Второй этаж, левое крыло. У адмистра спросишь, в какой комнате тебе обосноваться, — возвращает мне пропуск и теперь уже с определенной долей подхалимажа провожает меня взглядом. Неторопливо поднимаюсь по лестнице, в очередной раз поражаясь степени начищенности как лестничных проемов, так и стеклянных стендов — они здесь всё полируют вручную что ли? Как мы когда-то котлы на отработках по зельеварению? Ну вот, теперь к ассоциативному ряду добавляются и воспоминания о язвительном Мастере Зелий, Ужасе хогвартских подземелий, попившем немало крови у многочисленных студентов, и в частности, у меня. Не нравится мне это, не к добру сейчас бередить душу.

Многочисленные стенды с нравоучительными надписями сопровождают меня на всем пути. Зачарованные записи мельтешат, призывают блюсти чистоту крови, гордиться собственным происхождением и избавлять по мере сил страну от магглов. Пара фраз упоминает о достоинствах его темнейшества, Темного Лорда. Если верить многочисленным эпитетам, он был не иначе как: сильнейшим, гениальнейшим и хитрейшим среди живущих. Юным последователям старательно внушают, что непревзойденный основатель организации с фееричным названием «Упивающиеся смертью» остался непобедим, так же, как и его идеи. Тихо смеюсь: интересно, как тогда здесь именуют День Победы? И что рассказывают о знаменитом Гарри Поттере? Или просто не берут его в расчет? Зря, между прочим! И еще вопрос: верит ли кто-нибудь в эту чушь? Память услужливо подсовывает искаженное ненавистью лицо фанатичной Беллатрикс, и приходится признать, что идиоты, готовые идти до конца, всегда отыщутся.

 

* * *  
Два месяца назад.

А началось все с того, что декан вызвал меня в кабинет прямо с занятия по Отработке навыков по выживанию.

— Гарри, зачетная неделя подходит к концу, — мистер Кроссби любит обращаться по имени к знаменитым ученикам. Этим он мне напоминает Слагхорна, впрочем, его стремление примазаться к чужой славе не так откровенно. Так вот, декан неохотно отрывается от папки с моим личным делом и кивком предлагает мне присесть в одно из кресел. Не понимая причины вызова, я нерешительно мнусь, но, спустя пару секунд, все же следую его совету. — В шестом семестре ты показал себя с хорошей стороны. Даже Фармейдж выставил тебе зачет автоматом, — профессор окидывает меня задумчивым взглядом, и я понимаю, что не к добру такое длинное вступление. Вот сейчас выяснится, что провалил экзамен по Историческому чароведению, а, может, и того хуже — что этот самый Фармейдж не допускает меня к сдаче Теории боевых заклинаний экстерном.

— Мистер Пинкстоун обратился ко мне с просьбой… ведь ты помнишь мистера Пинкстоуна, Гарри, не так ли? — декан вертит в пальцах измятый бланк, и мне кажется, сам факт существования этого самого Пинкстоуна раздражает его. Дождавшись моего кивка, продолжает:

— Так вот, к нам направлен запрос о предоставлении двух старшекурсников в распоряжение Аврората на неопределенный срок. Ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, как много это значит для нашего заведения? Не так часто предоставляется возможность похвастать достаточно подготовленной сменой. Требования у них самые высокие: дуэльные навыки, конспиративный опыт и владение невербальными боевыми заклятиями.

Повисает пауза. От меня, наверно, ожидается какой-то вопрос, но я не знаю, что в данном монологе может быть непонятным. Ну, подали запрос, и что? Не впервые. Ходят, конечно, слухи, что если курсантам посчастливится не провалить миссию, их досрочно забирают в спецотдел, и таких ребят ожидает стремительное восхождение по карьерной лестнице. Но мне не понятно, почему этот разговор ведется со мной? Я пока на третьем курсе, и ни о каком задании не может быть и речи. Или Кроссби считает, что я могу порекомендовать кого-то из ребят? Трэверс — лучшая кандидатура в данном случае. Да и Уэдкока можно упомянуть, он сильнейший в Защите от темных искусств. Перевожу взгляд на декана. Он ждет. Выдавливаю из себя:

— Я не понимаю, сэр.

— Ты же знаешь, в боевых навыках тебе нет равных.

Правда что ли? Никогда бы не подумал. Последний год все профессора в один голос твердят, что более нерадивого курсанта не встречали за все годы преподавания. Ловлю себя на том, что мне приятно. Но, миг спустя, понимаю, что меня настораживает — подозрительно лакомая наживка обычно означает чрезмерно крупный крючок.

Декан тем временем продолжает:

— Я утвердил кандидатуры Трэверса и Уэдкока, они сильнейшие на курсе. Дядя Уэдкока давно желал отправить парня на серьезное задание. Как считаешь, я должен прислушаться к рекомендации мистера Фармейджа?

— Профессор Фармейдж дал рекомендацию Стефану Уэдкоку? — с каждым вопросом я понимаю все меньше.

— Нет, — декан резко захлопывает папку с моим делом. — Он составил ее на тебя. Причем в небывало большом объеме: в три фута!

От неожиданности я забываю, как дышать. Такой шанс выпадает редко кому, и любой курсант на моем месте предпочтет применить полученные знания на практике, нежели еще с год протирать штаны за партой. Это слишком заманчиво, чтобы быть правдой.

— Но ведь третьекурсники не допускаются к… и я не…

— Верно. Правилами академии специально оговорено, что курсанты, не защитившие нормативы по основным дисциплинам, не допускаются к практическим отработкам. Но в данном случае придется сделать исключение, — профессор хмурится, видимо, все еще не в силах смирится с происходящим. — Спецподразделение Аврората планирует задействовать молодых агентов для внедрения в ряды учеников подозрительного учебного учреждения. Им требуется курсант, профессионально владеющий основами боевой магии. А так же… — он делает паузу, многозначительно глядя на меня, — знакомый с темномагическими заклятиями поражения.

— Темномагическими? — еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не фыркнуть. За кого они меня принимают?

— Гарри, все мы догадываемся, как непросто было долгие годы противостоять… Сам-Знаешь-Кому. И Дамблдор наверняка познакомил тебя с некоторыми… запрещенными методами, не так ли?

— Нет, вы не понимаете… я…

— Не возражай! Я вовсе не требую от тебя признаний. В любом случае, разговор не о том, что вы с бывшим директором Хогвартса скрывали в свое время. Речь идет о завидной карьере, которую ты, при данных обстоятельствах, можешь сделать. К тому же, министр выказал желание обсудить этот вопрос с тобой лично. Так что, сам понимаешь…

— Кингсли хочет меня видеть?

— Побольше уважения, Гарри! Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать, как важны связи и…

— Что за операция планируется, сэр? — я прерываю его разглагольствования. Дай ему волю, весь день проведем за обсуждением наиболее влиятельных фигур в политике. Я сдаюсь, почти уже даю согласие на участие в операции. И понимаю, что еще пожалею об этом. И не раз.

— Тебе все расскажут. Но не здесь. Собирай вещи, завтра утром втроем отправляетесь портключом, — нахмуренный вид декана говорит о том, что спецотдел не посчитал нужным удовлетворить его любопытство. И вот это меня настораживает больше всего.


	2. Chapter 2

В курс дела нас ввели сразу же по прибытии на одну из конспиративных квартир, и с месяц натаскивали, пытаясь выработать необходимые для операции навыки. Спали мы по шесть часов в сутки, уставали так, что с утра были не в состоянии применить даже призывные чары, чтобы спокойно позавтракать. Каждому пришлось навсегда отказаться от собственного почерка в магическом проявлении: усредненность и академичность, как выяснилось, лучшие спутники разведчика. Затем Трэверса и Уэдкока переправили для дальнейшей подготовки на боевой полигон, а мне достался в наставники немного спятивший Мастер Перевоплощений. За неделю меня заставили вжиться в образ наследника рода Эсти, навязывая его привычки, вбивая в голову его образ мышления и погружая в историю одного из старинных семейств магической Великобритании. Мне пришлось пережить даже уроки этикета — моим мнением относительно их необходимости никто не интересовался. Но худшей пыткой была обязанность завтракать, обедать и ужинать в компании настоящего Роберта Эсти и его мамаши. Как мне объяснили, для закрепления полученных навыков. К вечеру последнего дня мне настолько остогоблинел этот самовлюбленный идиот, что я даже взялся оттачивать на нем темномагические заклятья, которыми так любили пользоваться бывшие Пожиратели. Свое желание я объяснил необходимостью провести спарринг с тем дуэлянтом, которого мне теперь предстоит изображать.

Эсти не отказался и впервые за последние дни воспринял идею с энтузиазмом — значит, совместное заточение его злило не меньше меня. Он с любопытством приглядывался к моей манере нападать. Хотя чему тут было удивляться? Я теперь бился, как учили: без специфических проявлений, стараясь использовать приемы самого Роберта. Впрочем, после бесконечных просмотров чужих воспоминаний, относящихся к дуэлям с его участием, особой сложности это не представляло.

— Поттер, я не буду желать тебе удачи, не обессудь. Ты за последнюю неделю изрядно меня достал, — бросил через плечо аристократ, когда, накачанный полиморфным зельем, я был уже готов отбыть к точке переправки. Интересно, как аврорам удалось уговорить семейство Эсти участвовать в программе подготовки? Не шантажом же! Это семейство слишком влиятельно, чтобы чего-то бояться. Но факт остается фактом: они предоставили в мое распоряжение не только часть своей жизни и ценные сведения об Академии Морсмордре, но и раздобыли для меня пропуск со специализированным портключом к месту назначения.

 

* * *  
Сегодня.

На втором этаже за небольшой конторкой я обнаружил дежурившего сегодня адмистра — щуплого парня болезненного вида с беспокойным взглядом. Процедура досмотра повторилась: меня с любопытством оглядели, отметили, что я определен в элитную группу и спустя пять минут указали на левый коридор, где обнаружилась едва заметная дверь в комнату. Назвав пароль — Flagello!— я очутился в аскетического вида спальне.

Помещение, как и все в этой школе, казарменного типа: ряд двухэтажных коек, стандартные прикроватные тумбочки, справа на всю стену шкаф с нумерованными дверцами. В комнате никого нет: у курсантов послеобеденные занятия. Мое прибытие с опозданием на месяц вполне соответствовало легенде — глава Оргкомитета заприметил меня в начале сентября на одном из поединков областного соревнования. Там я, Роберт Эсти, стал несомненным победителем, разделав прошлогоднего чемпиона вчистую: 0: 9. И пока, якобы, оформлял документы и переводился в эту засекреченную академию, пропустил часть семестра.

Влиться в коллектив первого курса теперь будет непросто: группы уже сформированы, отношения завязаны и, как мне удалось заметить, новичков здесь не жалуют. Ну, ничего, прорвемся. Тем более, у меня есть козырь, которому позавидовал бы и Малфой: личная рекомендация мистера МакМилана. Он сейчас имеет вес в рядах приспешников недавно почившего Риддла. И про мои успехи в боевой магии наслышаны все, так что я тут на правах «нашей новой знаменитости». Опять. История повторяется?

Сейчас главная задача — незаметно втереться в доверие к преподавательскому составу, завязать знакомство с влиятельными адмистрами (без их покровительства здесь шага спокойно не сделаешь) и приглядеться к Клауду Тайгерту.

Ребят обещали ввести в игру через неделю, при помощи кого-то из Оргкомитета. Вот тогда и начнется настоящая работа.

Про Тайгерта отдельный разговор. Это как раз тот объект, из-за которого меня, собственно, и внедрили. Мое персональное задание. Настолько засекреченное, что суть известна лишь четверым людям. Ну, и мне еще. Этот выродок — единственная причина, по которой я без лишних пререканий согласился на такое сомнительное задание. Мой боггарт. Моя вечная тень. Угроза, стоящая за спиной. Я от него не избавлюсь, наверное, уже никогда — так и придется нам сосуществовать вечность в абстрактном противоборстве. Не могу понять, что до сих пор заставляет меня чувствовать ответственность? Ведь я спокойно прожил последние три года с идиотской уверенностью, что больше ничто не грозит нашему миру. Рано расслабился, как выяснилось.

Риддл. Том Марволо. Волдеморт. Темный Лорд.

Как же ты меня достал.

 

* * *  
Месяц назад.

Когда я, Трэверс и Уэдкок подписали кипу бумаг о неразглашении, и Спецотдел в очередной раз перепроверил нашу идейную приверженность существующему режиму, невысокий тип, с явно прослеживающимися чарами изменения облика, поведал короткую историю о том, как уже несколько лет приспешники Темного Лорда пытаются воссоздать свою организацию. И старательно готовят себе новую смену. Он рассказал, что существует несколько закрытых, тщательно охраняемых школ. Спецотдел предпринимает меры, но уследить за всем не может. Основная же проблема никак не решается: не получается узнать, кто возглавляет воссозданную организацию. Человек-тень, довольно сильный маг, ярый последователь несостоявшегося Властелина Мира. Помимо основной организации сформирована и молодежная бригада. Если сейчас внедрить агентов в ее ряды, то у них будет вполне реальный шанс что-то разузнать. Вся эта информация уместилась на нескольких бумажках в папке с грифом «Секретно». Мы долго тогда вертели в руках листок с печатью Секретного отдела Аврората: все никак не могли поверить, что происходящее с нами — реальность. Сверхсекретным же поделились только со мной, после того, как ребят отправили на полигон. Меня удостоил личной аудиенции Шеклболт Кингсли, наш новый Министр. В тот вечер он самолично явился на конспиративную квартиру, отправил всех авроров прогуляться и, отключив заклинанием подслушивающие устройства, заговорил о главном: о Тайгерте, о его магических способностях, внезапно проявившихся четыре года назад, о странном отношении к нему членов Ближнего круга и о многом другом.

Я сильно удивился, узнав, что Министр осведомлен о хоркруксах. И быстро догадался, что об их существовании Шеклболту стало известно лишь после Победы. Кто же ему рассказал, интересно? Не МакГонагалл же! Хотя… От нынешнего главы Ордена Феникса можно ожидать подобного проявления доверия. Видимо, она посчитала, что вопрос с Волдемортом решен раз и навсегда.

— Гарри, понимаешь, нас насторожили вовсе не внезапно проявившиеся таланты Тайгерта. Причина в другом: вновь восстановленный Ближний круг Упивающихся возлагает большие надежды на этого сопляка. Его буквально на руках носят. Для них он — победное знамя.

— Возможно, это лишь совпадение. Сколько домыслов было по поводу Снейпа! А подтверждений того, что он остался жив, так и нет. Может быть, Упивающимся выгодно распространять подобные слухи и…

— Возможно. Но ты сам? У тебя не было… как бы выразиться…

— Ощущения присутствия Волдеморта, хотите сказать?

— Да.

— Нет, — покачал я головой, — ни разу. Поэтому и не верю.

— Гарри, есть одно обстоятельство. И оно вынуждает нас поторопиться. Пока парень не стал совершеннолетним и не вошел в силу.

— И что же это за… обстоятельство? — спросил я как можно беззаботнее, хотя самого трясло от нехорошего предчувствия.

— Он змееуст, Гарри.

Приехали. Можно прямо сейчас послать куда подальше свои мечты о стабильном и беззаботном будущем и снова начинать… Что именно? Переживать? Готовиться? Пытаться выжить? Как же надоело! И теперь на меня опять смотрят с надеждой, покровительственно похлопывают по плечу, как когда-то это делал профессор Дамблдор, только разве что лимонных долек не предлагают. А ведь их теперь не предложит никто. От осознания последнего делается совсем муторно.

 

* * *  
Сегодня.

Мое знакомство с группой происходит за ужином. Кормят здесь отвратительно. Скудный паек из кукурузной каши и пары галет. Приглядевшись, понимаю, что такой аскетизм не для всех. Старшекурсники неторопливо поглощают отбивную и салат. Со стороны адмистраторского стола доносится запах овощного рагу, а преподавательский стол ломится от яств. Но профессора к еде почти не притрагиваются, лениво обсуждая какую-то новость. Первогодки же набрасываются на малопривлекательную размазню с остервенением, будто их не кормили несколько дней. Я пытаюсь понять, за каким столом сидит моя группа. Первокурсников здесь четыре кружка, но не составляет особого труда определить среди них своих — высокомерные взгляды и скабрезные замечания в адрес соседей позволяет себе лишь один стол первашей. Один здоровяк отобрал тарелку у темноволосого дохляка и гогочет на весь зал. Я, вздернув подбородок, как это делал когда-то Малфой, чинно шествую со своим подносом к единственно свободному стулу у левого стола.

Над моей головой проносится вспышка, и в следующий миг обидчик корчится на полу в муках. Тарелка с остатками каши катится по полу. Даже не оглядываясь, понимаю, что это дело рук одного из преподавателей. Ничего себе нравы! Худенький паренёк, оставшийся без ужина, поспешно отворачивается к стене и пугливо втягивает голову в плечи, будто ожидая, что теперь придет и его очередь отвечать за поднятый шум.

Без лишних церемоний устраиваюсь на своем месте. Каша выглядит настолько омерзительно, что не рискую к ней притронуться. В воцарившейся тишине неторопливо грызу галеты.

— Цаца*, кажется, ошибся местом! — нарушает молчание рыжеволосый бугай напротив меня. Ему вторит приглушенный гогот.

— Запомни на будущее: обращаться ко мне можно, только когда разрешу, — говорю я, упираясь в него взглядом. Взгляд у меня с некоторых пор… своеобразный. Мало кто выдерживает такой. Как-то оно само всё получилось. Ну, что шарахаться от меня стали не меньше, чем раньше. И слухи до сих пор ходят, что я слегка не в себе. Любой мой срыв списывают на сложности противостояния. Да мне без разницы. Я уже к этому привык. И взгляд отрабатывал долго. Даже горжусь производимым эффектом: по крайней мере, теперь отпала необходимость объяснять всем подряд, почему не пропал мой знаменитый шрам. Зыркну — и любитель задавать неуместные вопросы тут же бледнеет и решает убраться куда подальше.

Долго не выдерживает и этот верзила. Отводит глаза и косится на преподавательский стол, ища там поддержки. Я слежу за направленностью его взгляда и наблюдаю, как худой, сутулый маг подает знак, чтобы парень не вмешивался. Значит, о моем прибытии уже доложили. Замечательно. Скоро начнется веселье. Сегодня мне будет не до сна — однокашники приготовят мне сюрприз, «проверку на вшивость» так сказать. Тот профессор, что сидит у правого угла, приподнимается, откашливается и заводит речь о каких-то учебных процессах. Что-то упоминает о спортивном поле и отработках. Все ученики тут же прекращают есть, с непроницаемым выражением лица слушают и периодически кивают.

— Как вы знаете, в этом году планируется провести несколько показательных выступлений наших боевых команд. Успехами вы не блещете, особенно второй курс, — столам у выхода достается недовольный прищур, — а потому довожу до вашего сведения: кто не сдаст до конца месяца нормативы, будет отчислен. Со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. И последнее: в группе 3«А» пополнение — наследник валлийских традиций, мистер Эсти!

Мне приходится подняться со своего места. Внимание, которым меня одаривают присутствующие, лишено какой-либо доброжелательности.

— Наш многоуважаемый тренер утверждает, что приобрел для школы редкий по своей привлекательности экземпляр, — весь зал тонет в хохоте — двусмысленность намека оценили все без исключения. Я вспыхиваю, осознавая, что напрасно в последние годы не считал себя способным на прежнюю ненависть. Я выведу этого стервеца на чистую воду! Теперь у меня есть и личный мотив, а это не позволит мне сломаться. Оратор тем временем продолжает:

— Так ли это, сможем убедиться через два дня на межгрупповых соревнованиях. А теперь возвращайтесь в свои комнаты.

Осознаю, что не успел поесть, и наспех допиваю тыквенный сок. У остальных тарелки давно пустые. Нестройной шеренгой мы поднимаемся на второй этаж.

 

* * *  
— Значит, Эсти, — цедит сквозь зубы все тот же рыжий верзила, как только закрывается дверь в спальню за последним из нашей группы. — Что-то ты больно хлипкий для бойца второго разряда. Мамочка плохо кормила?

Нестройный гогот и двусмысленные намеки. Хотя смеются не все: один из парней сразу же завалился на кровать, наложил звукоизолирующие чары и уснул; второй — невысокий, в узких очках — устроился у окна с конспектом и демонстративно не вникает в суть конфликта.

— У тебя плохая память, как погляжу, — роняю эти слова как можно небрежнее, в манере настоящего Эсти, и медленно отхожу к шкафу. Всегда выгоднее прикрыть спину, даже если ожидается всего лишь мелкая потасовка.

— Что? — лидер малолетней группировки небрежно постукивает палочкой по колену.

— Обычно я не повторяюсь. Но ради тебя, так и быть, напомню: я общаюсь только с тем, кто мне интересен, — чеканю каждое слово и разворачиваюсь так, чтобы свет из окна бил в спину. На самом деле группу эту не назовешь сплоченной. Четыре курсанта легко заняли лидирующие позиции, остальные просто смирились. Среди главарей своя иерархия, о которой легко судить по их боевой расстановке: двое, стоя напротив меня, прикрывают рыжего, еще один парень нескладного строения пытается подобраться с тыла. Если разберусь с ними, то можно считать вопрос о моем статусе в группе решенным.

— Не тонка ли кишка тягаться с Лестрейнджем? — шипит коренастый брюнет. С ним все понятно — личный прихлебала Рыжего.

Только вот это он зря сказал: у меня свои счеты к Лестрейнджам. За Сириуса. И за Невилла. За долбанные ночные кошмары Гермионы и Джинни. Так что вопрос нашего дальнейшего противостояния решился сам собой.

— Хочешь проверить?

И тут Рыжий запускает в меня режущим заклинанием. Уворачиваюсь и в выпаде бросаю в него парализующим. Тот ставит щит. Хороший, мощный такой щит. Неплохо. Другие парни тут же подключаются к потасовке, набрасываются с остервенением застоявшихся гончих. Невербальным отпирающим успеваю распахнуть с десяток дверец шкафа, которые и становятся для меня укрытием от многочисленных парализующих и поражающих проклятий. Надеюсь, эти придурки догадались наложить заглушающее заклинание на дверь, чтобы дежурный не догадался, чем мы тут занимаемся. Мне нельзя сейчас нарваться на выговор, следует побыть незаметным, и как можно дольше.

Навыки, приобретенные на втором курсе аврорской спецшколы, пришлись как нельзя кстати: одновременно нападают семеро, остальные шесть с любопытством наблюдают. Заклинания эти первогодки используют так себе, среднего уровня, реакцией не блещут, и я легко уворачиваюсь от четырех ступефаев и пары флагелло. Интересно, а непростительные здесь практикуют в ученической среде? Или это привилегия взрослых?

Использую прием уклонения в развороте, потом выставляю щит-отражатель: двоих задело собственными же парализующими, а Рыжий зажимает правое предплечье, откуда хлещет кровь. Интересно, на чьё режущее он нарвался? Пока свита некоронованного главаря отвлеклась, вырубаю двоих заклинанием внезапного сна. Юркий парнишка моего роста очень неплохо владеет поражающими — уже третий раз ему удается практически достать меня. Стоит в дальнейшем приглядеться к нему повнимательнее. Но сейчас он явно переусердствовал с заклятием страха, зазевался, нарвался на мой невербальный парализатор и корчится в судорогах. Остальные напуганы — видимо, не приходилось встречать столь умелого противника.

— Сними проклятье, идиот! — орет Лестрейндж, склонившись над приятелем. Это не так больно, как парень пытается показать, катаясь по полу, но верзила сполна проникся его муками и готов убить меня. Но я не стану торопиться — не круциатус же! Тем не менее, внушительные кровоподтеки на ребрах у этой бестолочи останутся, и обычными исцеляющими заклинаниями их не снять. Проверял. На себе. Не так давно. Нужно знать контрзаклинание. Зато в следующий раз хорошо подумает, прежде чем нападать на неизвестного противника.

— Да я тебя по стенке размажу, — подскакивает ко мне патлатый. Палочка в его ладони подрагивает от гнева. Видать никак не ожидал, что я смогу и за себя постоять, и покалечить кого-нибудь. Впредь будет умнее.

— Оставь его! — слышится от окна.

Все оборачиваемся к говорящему. Бледный очкарик взирает на нас с философским спокойствием.

— Оли, не вмешивайся! — угрожающе шипит один из четверки, стоящий в футе от меня.

— Запрети мне! — происходит дуэль взглядов: озлобленный кареглазый парень поспешно капитулирует, почему-то не рискуя ввязываться в спор. Щуплая сероглазая козявка удовлетворенно хмыкает и снова утыкается в свою книгу. Я заинтригован. Мне необходимо узнать, почему он вмешался, а потому задаю вопрос:

— Тебе не все равно?

Этот щегол переводит взгляд на меня, и я невольно проникаюсь восхищением — столько в нем незамутненной самоуверенности.

— Нет. Спать будешь вон на той койке, у двери. Еще кого-нибудь задерешь, отработками обеспечу на год. Понятно?

Кто-то из ребят начинает бурчать, сетуя на то, что мне достается лучшая кровать. Один из тихонь устремляется к шкафу и затем вручает мне замок от одной из дверец. Я так и стою на том же самом месте. Инцидент вроде бы исчерпан, и, по здешним законам, я должен радоваться такому исходу. И безропотно подчиниться. Но что-то во мне возмущается. Ухватив свой чемодан, иду через всю комнату и в гнетущей тишине устраиваюсь на пустующей койке у дальней стены. Затем все же возвращаюсь к застывшему на полу парню и произношу контрзаклинание. Болезненное воздействие, конечно, прекратится и без моего вмешательства минут через десять, но что-то парень слишком бледен. Кто знает, может на него самое безобидное заклинание плохо действует? И зачем он ввязался в общую свару? Когда я, не снимая ботинок, растягиваюсь поверх покрывала, тот же странный «Оли» спрашивает, с нотками недовольства в голосе:

— Тебе что-то не понятно, Эсти?

— Никто не смеет мне приказывать, — заявляю, так и не открыв глаз. Весь подбираюсь, готовясь к очередному нападению. Но я должен выстоять до конца, иначе цена мне — сикль. — Я всегда делаю, что хочу, — это любимая присказка моего двойника.

Отчетливо слышны приближающиеся шаги. Уверен, он сейчас ткнет палочкой мне в лоб. Хорошо, что под оборотным зельем не виден мой знаменитый шрам, иначе я бы тут же завалил задание.

— Ты действительно хочешь нарваться на неприятности? — ожидаемого прикосновения острия к коже я не чувствую. Распахиваю глаза и натыкаюсь на насмешливый взгляд серых глаз.

— Нет. Сейчас я хочу спать. А неприятности — что они? Их каждый день тьма. Что ж теперь, подлаживаться подо всё первое попавшееся?

Наверное, мой голос слишком усталый и равнодушный, потому как в его глазах на мгновение появляется сочувствие и какое-то человеческое тепло. В следующую секунду парень протягивает мне руку:

— Оливер Бургс. Люблю характерных.

— Роберт. Роберт Эсти, — жму руку в ответ, и на душе теплеет. Потому что Оливер понимающе подмигивает.

Все. Я прошел испытание. Теперь можно считать, что группа меня приняла.


	3. Chapter 3

На завтрак я иду один, несмотря на вчерашнее знакомство с однокурсниками. С моим присутствием смирились, но еще не считают за своего. Чем, интересно, здесь можно заслужить высокую честь полного доверия? Проклясть кого-нибудь пожестче, показательно, с потоками крови, что ли? Бред какой-то! Никогда на это не пойду.

В тарелках та же бурда, что и вчера. Добавился лишь бутерброд с небольшим куском сыра. И на том спасибо. Пока жую, с интересом изучаю завтракающих профессоров: их восемь, почти все преклонного возраста. Только физрук лет на тридцать моложе остальных. Зовут — Себастьян Корх. Мне про этого типа на спецподготовке рассказывали, ведь он будет заниматься моей тренировкой, причем вплотную. На него в Спецотделе даже компромат имеется, но взглянуть на перечень совершенных им преступлений не дали — видимо, из соображений безопасности.

Или чтобы я не струсил раньше времени: могу себе представить, как выслуживался этот солдафон перед Ближним кругом, если сейчас у него практически неограниченная власть в академии. Но еще больше меня беспокоит бледный маг, восседающий слева от пустующего директорского кресла. У этого мужика ледяной взгляд, прямо мурашки по спине, когда он на тебя смотрит. Или это только кажется? Отсвет от факелов на зрачках? А радужка светло-серая, почти прозрачная. Брр! Такое ощущение, что глаза у него выцветшие, побелевшие, как у инфери.

— Ешь быстрей! Корх не любит, когда на его занятия опаздывают, — выдыхает мне в ухо Оливер и направляется к выходу, прихватив сумку. Заглатываю бутерброд, почти не жуя, и спешу следом: я ведь не знаю, где здесь поле для тренировок.

Мы спускались по лестнице, когда мне вдруг показалось, что с верхней площадки доносится знакомый голос. Вздрогнув, застываю на месте и вскидываю голову, пытаясь увидеть, что там происходит. Обзор ограничен высокими перилами, удается разглядеть лишь толпу учеников, спорящих о чем-то. Дрожащий фальцет доказывает, что ни в чем не виноват. Ему поддакивает кто-то тоном пониже.

Может, я ослышался? Что за наваждение? Нет, этого не может быть! Просто потому, что не может!

Меня толкают в бок спешащие мимо студенты, но я упрямо не сдвигаюсь с места: должен убедиться, что не брежу наяву.

— Эсти! — нетерпеливо окликает меня одногруппник.

Вот! Вот оно! Сдержанные интонации, угрозы, переходящие в шипение, и раздосадованный окрик — один из учеников в ответ грубит и уносится прочь. Я тщетно пытаюсь разглядеть сквозь толпу преподавателя, которому может принадлежать этот баритон. К сожалению, группа говорящих от меня слишком далеко, и слов не разобрать. Как назло профессор уже понизил голос, а я никак не могу понять…

— Я не намерен получать из-за тебя выговор, — Оливер, вцепившись в рукав, тащит меня вниз. — Заторможенный ты, что ли?

— Кто это? — спрашиваю, чуть ли не чертыхаясь от досады. Шансов вернуться и развеять свои сомнения теперь уже нет.

— Где? — ничего не понимая, злится Бургс.

— На четвертом этаже! — подкрепляю свои слова кивком в ту сторону.

Оли озирается, но на лестничном пролете уже никого нет.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Отмахиваюсь от его вопросительного взгляда и советую поторопиться на занятие. Скорее всего, я просто перенервничал. А может это перенапряжение сказывается? Откуда здесь взяться Снейпу? Ведь знаю же, что он погиб.

 

* * *  
— Ваша физическая подготовка оставляет желать лучшего! Распустили животы, дохляки! Две мили пробежать не в состоянии! Лорье, выпрями спину! Эмонд, не лыбься, икроножный трицепс ни к черту! — злющий Корх расхаживает перед нашим строем и жестким прутом лупит по озвучиваемым частям тела. — Вы двое, на тренажеры! Живо! Остальные — отрабатываем выносливость. Семь кругов. Таймер установлен. Кто будет огибать препятствия — схлопочет взыскание у Торвальдса!

Судя по всему, отработок у неизвестного мне Торвальдса побаиваются многие: учащиеся без лишних пререканий тут же рванули к тренировочному блоку. Я с интересом взялся изучать спортивные снаряды: нам, аврорским кадетам, такая роскошь и не снилась. Новейшее снаряжение, магически усовершенствованное оборудование, в наличии даже маггловские тренажеры! Оливер с удовольствием принялся отвечать на мои вопросы.

— Торвальдс? О, если хоть раз попадешь в его лапы, надолго запомнишь! Понимаешь, он наслаждается чужой болью, обожает раболепство, за неподчинение карает так, что провинившийся с трудом выживает. К тому же к его мнению прислушивается директор. Так что сам понимаешь...

— Как часто проходят внеурочные занятия в дуэльном клубе?

— Не меньше двух в неделю. Но я их не люблю. По мне так лучше занудная лекция по Стратегии, чем эта никому не нужная пальба из палочек. В конце концов, за всю историю магического мира открытое противостояние было лишь пару раз, так что…

Когда я, затаив дыхание, поинтересовался у приятеля, кто ведёт Зелья, Оливер скривился так, будто проглотил лимон.

— Кэвизл Пиннет. Я его терпеть не могу. Да и не только я. Ты заметил, как он поглядывает на учеников? Будто удав на лягушек. Не удивлюсь, если он некромант.

— Это тот тип, у которого инферичные глаза? — уточняю я.

— Точно. Ты заметил, да? Всем тошно становится, когда руку ему жмут — потусторонним холодом от него веет.

Я облегченно выдыхаю. Без сомнения, мое воображение сыграло со мной злую шутку. Это надо же! Представить Снейпа здесь! Как не крути, но мне больше не грозит нарваться на его язвительный комментарий. Вечно хмурый зельевар, Гроза подземелий остался лишь в легендах Хогвартса. Ловлю себя на том, что безумно сожалею о случившемся. Хотя, что я мог сделать? Если даже для самого Снейпа нападение Нагини стало неожиданностью? Риддл, что не говори, обладал неординарным мышлением.

— И что же вы делаете на зельеварении? Практикуетесь в изготовлении эквивалента «Империо»? — усмехаюсь я. Сложно вообразить, как еще могут использовать эту науку Упивающиеся в личных целях.

— Практикуем нейролептические, психостимулирующие и седативные составы. В том числе и подавляющие волю — ты угадал. В качестве подопытных в подвалах имеется парочка оборотней, — на полном серьезе заявляет Оли и брезгливо передергивает плечами.

Шокировано молчу. К такому я не был готов.

— Как погляжу, вы тут неплохо устроились. По крайней мере, степень подготовки на уровень выше, чем в государственных высших учреждениях.

— Наверное, ты прав. Но будь моя воля, давно сбежал бы отсюда. В Кембридж подался бы, скорее всего. Там, говорят, факультет словесности неплохой. Я же стихи пишу, знаешь?

Удивленно смотрю на собеседника. Более нелепого хобби для будущего Упивающегося и представить нельзя.

— И как?.. — уточняю осторожно, ведь в литературе я не силен. И как вести дальнейший разговор — не представляю.

— Если честно, то неважно, — потерянно вздыхает Бургс. — Советов ни от кого не дождешься, лишь насмешки одни. И кстати, отцу моему — ни слова! Иначе с меня шкуру спустит! Он запретил мне этим заниматься.

— Само собой, — поспешил я заверить приятеля. — А есть какие-нибудь негласные правила? К примеру, в лес по ночам не ходить или еще что?

— Тут всех правил-то — подальше от адмистров, поближе к столовой, — усмехнулся парень.

— А почему все так адмистров боятся? Не Корха, не директора, как в обычных школах, а именно их?

— У адмистров тут все схвачено. Преподаватели не желают терять время на наши разборки, и если что — сразу же, без лишних разговоров, адмистрам сдают. А эти дисциплинарники вольны с учениками поступать по своему усмотрению. Так сказать, в целях волевого воспитания. Но, честно говоря, они настолько изощряются, что эту методику сложно назвать воспитанием. Скорее уже пыточной практикой. Зато у нас тут с дисциплиной нет проблем. Почти. Вообще здесь вся система тонко просчитана. Взять хотя бы питание. Ты думаешь, мы всегда так отменно питаемся? Не заработал — ложись спать с пустым желудком! Две недели назад Лорье назначили взыскание в виде голодовки. На неделю. Он к пятнице в лазарет угодил. Еле откачали. Сволочи! — Бургс все больше отстает от основной группы бегущих, и я подстраиваюсь под его темп. Дышит он тяжело — плохо дело. Здоровье у него, судя по всему, неважное.

— А почему… — задаю я давно мучающий меня вопрос, — парни… ну, считаются с твоим мнением? Уважают?

Он ненадолго останавливается, пытается восстановить дыхание.

— Не меня. Отец же возглавляет Оргкомитет. Его не столько уважают, сколько боятся. И на то есть основание. Роб, связи — это дело такое, — усмехается горько он, — полезное!

Я поторапливаю его, понимая, что мы довольно сильно отстали. Мне-то не проблема преодолеть полосу препятствий и вскарабкаться на шестифутовую преграду, а вот ему…

— Роб, иди, не жди меня. А то Корх тебе выволочку устроит.

— А как же ты? — мнусь я в нерешительности. Плевать мне на обещанное взыскание. И на зубоскальство физрука тоже. У Оливера слишком бледный вид, и меня это беспокоит.

— Беги, тебе говорят! А мне Нюмня ничего не сделает. Не посмеет.

Помимо Оливера к финишу опоздали Барбер и неуклюжий тихоня Гиш. С трудом восстанавливаю дыхание: у нас, в аврорской школе, конечно, была физическая подготовка, но не такая… примитивно-изматывающая, что ли. Мы мускулатуру нарабатывали, в основном, в спаррингах да в спортивных играх. А здесь только тупые нагрузки. Зачем — не понятно.

Физрук же не упустил случая раскритиковать наши старания в пух и прах: то ускоряемся рывками, то при подтягивании используем не тот угол, то задницами не шевелим, когда требуется, ну, и дальше все в том же духе. На отставших накинулся с особым остервенением: двоим назначил обещанную отработку, Оливеру велел явиться в секретарский отдел. Не знаю, что это означает, но того аж перекосило от досады. Мне же досталась пара нелестных замечаний по поводу слабой выносливости и неверного понимания поставленной задачи. Ну, и как обычно, прошлись по моей исключительности. На этот раз по поводу сомнительных бойцовых качеств. Вернее, предположительного их отсутствия. И напомнили, что завтра проверят, так ли я хорош, как утверждал глава Оргкомитета — мистер Бургс.

Текс-с-с… приплыли. Бургс, значит? А ведь это, выходит, папаша Оливера!

 

* * *  
Отсидев после обеда на двух парах (Стратегическое планирование и Прикладное маггловедение!), я с нетерпением мчусь на ужин. Пообедать не получилось. Не только у меня, а и у всей группы: этот ублюдочный Корх задержал нас после пары. Когда же, приняв душ и переодевшись, мы ворвались в столовую, дежурный адмистр заявил, что опоздавшим паек не положен, и выставил нас вон. Сволочь! Так ведь и от голода помереть недолго.

Оли за ужином усадил меня рядом, требовательным взглядом выпроводив Лестрейнджа. Не нравится мне его опека. Что я, не в силах постоять за себя? Но Бургс идиотничает так, словно приобрел забавную зверушку и расставаться с ней не намерен. Не хочется ставить его на место, но придется. Не сейчас, конечно, я слишком устал, отложу до завтра. На тарелках очередная размазня — на этот раз овощная. Определенно, для меня здесь любимым лакомством скоро станут галеты. Не понимаю, в чем смысл морить голодом студентов? Они что, от этого лучше соображать начнут? Или это в целях экономии? Когда допиваю сок, меня тычет в бок незнакомый третьекурсник:

— Явиться немедленно! — и протягивает записку.

Разворачиваю. Читаю. Удивленно таращусь в собственную тарелку.

— Что там? — спрашивает Оли. Вся группа с интересом пялится на меня.

— Меня Торвальдс вызывает.

— Во попал! — присвистнув, качает головой Рыжий. В его взгляде смесь страха и злорадства. Несколько ребят, поднимаясь из-за стола, похлопывают меня по плечу, поддерживая. Наказания здесь сплачивают коллектив, что ли?

— В общем-то, такой вызов вовсе не означает отработку, — философски изрекает Оливер, но вид у него растерянный.

— Как я понимаю, Торвальдс личный интерес проявляет редко? И я действительно попал, да?

— Все может быть. Ты, главное, держись с достоинством. Адмистры таких уважают. Все-таки кровь — не водица! А дисциплинарники, они же все из низшего сословия. Прикол, да? Измываться предпочитают над слабаками. К нам лезть — кишка тонка!

 

* * *  
Убранство кабинета главы адмистров вызывает у меня живейший интерес: множество стеллажей с всякими диковинными штуками непонятного назначения (надеюсь, не пыточное оборудование!), шкафы с коллекцией холодного оружия и множеством различных сертификатов с витиеватыми росчерками. А еще, судя по всему, он увлекается историей — на книжных полках любопытная подборка исторической литературы.

— Эсти, значит, — хозяин комнаты буравит меня настойчивым взглядом, не соизволив даже подняться с кресла. Стою возле его массивного стола и чувствую себя мелким насекомым — так подавляет его менторский тон.

— Почему не доложил о прибытии?

— Я… не знал, сэр, — мнусь я.

— Правилами академии, Эсти, оговорено поведение учеников. Равно как и безоговорочное подчинение старшему по рангу. Со Сводом правил ознакомился?

— Нет еще. Не успел.

Торвальдс резко поднимается со своего места, ножки кресла противно скрежещут по каменному полу.

— Кто занимался твоим воспитанием? Не смей перечить! Ты думаешь, что раз чистых кровей, так имеешь право пыжиться? Тоже мне щегол выискался! Здесь, в стенах академии, забудь о том, что тебе вбивал в голову папаша! Ты не элита, ты — мусор! Ты — ничтожество! Станешь что-то собою представлять, только закончив эту академию! А до тех пор: я говорю — ты слушаешь, я приказываю — ты исполняешь! Даже если заставлю тебя землю грызть, прыгать в пасть дракону или доносить на соседа по комнате! Доходчиво излагаю?

Мне стоит большого труда сдержаться. Не проклясть его тут же и не высказать всё, что я думаю о так называемом Своде правил их преступной организации. Но у меня задание, и понимание этого лучше всякого блокатора остужает мой пыл.

— Да.

–Да, сэр! — поправляет он меня.

— Да, сэр!

Глава адмистров снова усаживается в кресло. Кажется, он удовлетворен произведенным эффектом.

— Теперь по делу. Ты действительно так умел в боевой технике?

Припоминаю, с каким бахвальством заявлял мой двойник: «Не нашлось еще идиота, готового оспорить этот факт» и копирую интонации:

— Так точно, — и подчеркиваю голосом, — Сэр!

— Я видел запись последнего поединка. Почему пропустил режущее заклятье?

— Стратегическая хитрость: хотел, чтобы противник поверил в мое ранение.

— Завышен порог болевого шока?

— Нет, просто приучен терпеть, — вроде я пока нигде не прокололся. Все эти моменты мы оговаривали во время подготовки к заданию.

— Палочку! — Торвальдс требовательным жестом указывает на столешницу.

Ничего не понимая, все же подчиняюсь. Медленно кладу свою палочку на стол. С радостью отмечаю, что адмистр оставляет ее лежать там же, не убирает в ящик. Значит, если потребуется, добраться до нее будет проще простого.

— Инвертум статум!

При падении я больно ударяюсь коленом о ножку стула, но мне не до этого, потому как тут же в меня летит следующее заклинание. На этот раз режущее, в плечо.

Мерлин! Как же больно! Я скриплю зубами.

— Неплохо, — хмыкает мой мучитель и тут же, едва слышно, — Круцио!

Я, конечно, и раньше нарывался на пыточное проклятие. Но Торвальдс применил его с особым рвением, желая насладиться моей болью и добиться просьб о милосердии. Корчась в судорогах, я не могу ни о чем думать. Могу только мечтать, чтобы время бежало быстрее. Зачем же я добровольно отдал палочку? Почему не проклял этого мерзавца сразу же, как только увидел? Нет, задание есть задание. И провалить его из-за такой ерунды я просто не имею права! Мерлин, как же невыносимо больно… А вдруг он обо всем догадался? Чем же я себя выдал? Хочет меня прикончить? Вот здесь и сейчас?

— Думаю, достаточно, — цедит адмистр сквозь зубы, прекращая пытку резким движением кисти.

Я лежу на полу, не в силах пошевелиться. Кричал? Кажется, кричал. И проклинал его. Последнее, надеюсь, мысленно.

— Приведи себя в порядок, — кивает Торвальдс на мою палочку. Только тут замечаю, что по моей белой рубашке расползается кровавое пятно. Видимо, умудрился прокусить губу, когда корчился под заклятием. — Завтра пропустишь первые две пары и явишься в дуэльную комнату. Профессор Корх будет там ждать тебя. Я сообщу остальным о причине твоего отсутствия.

Медленно ковыляя, с трудом добираюсь до комнаты нашей группы. Попутно стараюсь убедить себя, что визит к главе адмистров можно считать результативным. Торвальдс был немногословен и вполне удовлетворен полученным результатом — значит, и здесь испытание мной пройдено. Иначе этот тип не меньше Корха поливал бы меня грязью и убеждал, что я редкая бездарность.


End file.
